roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
White Knight
White Knight is a wedge shaped robot with a flipping arm, it was originally built by Team Iron-Awe who named it Iron-Awe 3. It also became a role model for the later incarnations of Iron-Awe that followed after the bad luck they had with their previous robots. Iron-Awe 3 had a good success finishing 2nd in the 2006 Winter Tour and winning the 2007 Robot Rumble in Colchester. In 2007, Team Iron-Awe sold Iron-Awe 3 to Team Wind-Power to make money so they could build Iron-Awe 5. After that it had been repainted black and named "L" for a brief period of time due to the driver Erik Martens only learning how to drive the robot. After Martens had got the driving of L under his belt, he then renamed it to White Knight and the robot became what it is today. History 2006 UK Championships As Iron-Awe 3, the robot had been signed up to its first ever full competition outside of Robot Wars at Wicksteed Park, it shared its pod with top seed and reigning champion Kronic,newcomer Turbulence and the Dutch Spike. In its first battle it held its own against Kronic where both robots flipped each other around the arena until Iron-Awe 3 developed a problem with its pneumatic system and was flipped into the pit. Next it never made an impact on Turbulence as it got wedged on the floor making it an open target for Turbulence to flip it right over the fence, but it managed to win its next fight against Spike by flipping it over,the Dutch robot got its axe stuck in the floor and was immobilised. Unfortunatly, Iron-Awe 3 didn't get the points it needed to qualify through to the finals. After losing in the heats of the UK Championships, Iron-Awe 3 came back again for the Annihilator side competition along with Dantomkia,Kan-Opener,Tanto,Spike & Disconstructor. It only survived the first fight because Dantomkia had done the work in immobilising Disconstructor against the arena wall. Unfortunatly, Iron-Awe 3 suffered from a technical error and was forced to withdraw from the competition. 2006 Winter Tour After the bad luck Iron-Awe 3 had at the UK Championships, it came back for the Winter Tour the same year. It took on 8465T in its first qualifier match at Doncaster where both robots flipped each other around the arena, but Iron-Awe 3 won on a judges decision. Next at Birmingham, it didn't take very long for Iron-Awe 3 to get under Edge-Hog and throw it out the arena which gave it the points it needed to qualify through to the finals at Folkestone. In the finals at Folkestone, Iron-Awe 3 had a bit of a tussle with Kan-Opener in the first round but eventually managed to get it out the arena. Next it took on Turbulence in the Quarter-Finals who beat it back at the UK Championships, Turbulence started the stronger flipping it around the arena, but eventually, Iron-Awe 3 managed to get under it and throw the UK Champion out the arena. In the Semi-Finals, Iron-Awe 3 fought the Tag Team Champion Merlin who again got thrown out of the arena. Iron-Awe 3 met Behemoth in the final, where this time, Iron-Awe 3 was struggling as Behemoth used its fast speed to keep in close contact with Iron-Awe 3 almost every time and flipped it over a lot. Iron-Awe 3 fought back at one point in trying to hurle Behemoth out the arena, but after all the self-righting didn't manage as its gas system was running low. Eventually, Iron-Awe 3 was overturned in the corner and tried to self-right with the last flip, but it didn't go back on its wheels, was counted out and Behemoth took the title instead. 2007 UK Championships Iron-Awe 3 entered the 2007 UK Championships repainted black, it shared its pod with TillyEwe 2 and the teams own Iron-Awe 5. It had problems with its flipper in both battles as it got flipped over by TillyEwe 2 in the first battle and couldn't self-right and was thrown out the arena by Iron-Awe 5 in the next battle. Again, Iron-Awe 3 had been elliminated in the heats. Like the previous year, Iron-Awe 3 came back for the Annihilator side competititon along with Mighty Mouse,TillyEwe 2, Tanglefoot,Thor & Edge-Hog. It became very lucky in the first round as it and all the other robots except TillyEwe 2 had stopped moving, but Tanglefoot was first to be immobilised so went out first. But again, technical failure hit Iron-Awe 3 and it withdrew from the Annihilator once more. This was also the last year for Iron-Awe 3 being around with its original team. 2009 UK Championships White Knight fought its first UK Championship under its new name in 2009 where it took on the teams own Pressure in the first round at Barnsley where both robots flipped each other around the arena. The fight ended in a judges decision which went to White Knight, but this was White Knights only fight meaning it didn't score enough points to go through to the finals at Wigan at the end of the year. Honours *2nd in 2006 Winter Tour *2nd in Christmas Robot Rumble 2006 (Godmanchester) *Easter Robot Rumble 2007 Champions (Colchester) Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Runners-up Category:Heavyweights Category:Robots no longer competing